(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Currently, there are many types of flat panel displays being developed. Among them, liquid crystal display is widely used for many applications.
Recently, much research has been performed on developing a sensing device that can be used for a liquid crystal display having a touch sensing function or an image sensing function. Although conventional sensing devices are available, they do not always provide accurate results because they typically achieve the sensing function or the image sensing function by detecting physical changes.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.